Sold!
by sidhefaerie
Summary: The guys are sold at auction for charity. Gwen gets revenge.


Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Gwaine, Percival. Elyan, Lancelot  
Summary: The guys are sold at auction for charity. Gwen gets revenge.  
Author's notes: Expanded from original  
Prompt from rubberglue: Bachelor auction

**Sold!**  
"Come on Arthur it will be fun." Morgana said as she was having dinner with Arthur and Merlin. "Merlin is going to do it. It's for charity, remember."

"Then I'll just give them a few thousand pounds or I'll buy Merlin." Arthur shrugged.

"No you won't because Morgana is going to buy me." Merlin said as he reached across the table to take her hand. "We combined our money so that she couldn't be out bid."

"I will do it if you buy me too then." Arthur said.

"No. You're my brother. How would that look?" Morgana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It would look like you're a good sister that is saving me from some old hag looking for fresh meat." Arthur said. "I won't do it."

"He's afraid he will go cheap." Merlin said.

Morgana laughed. "That's it isn't it? You are afraid that you won't be bid on."

"I am not." Arthur glared at his sister. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. So that's Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lance, Merlin and you." Morgana ticked off on her fingers

"Have you tried Uther or Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I want to raise money not frighten them away." Morgana said. "Dad won't do it but I'll ask Gaius."

"If Dad won't do it then why do I have to?" Arthur asked.

Morgana patted Arthur on the cheek. "Because you're pretty."

Merlin snorted.

Arthur glared at them both.

Three days later….  
Morgana sat with Gwen in the front row of the charity auction. "Well how much did you bring?"

"Five thousand." Gwen said.

"Gwen, how many are you buying?" Morgana laughed. "I wonder if that will be enough for Lance."

"Didn't Merlin tell you?" Gwen looked at her. "Lance and I broke it off."

"No! When?" Morgana was shocked. They had been engaged for three months.

"Last week when I caught him in bed with Elena in the act." Gwen shook her head. "I was a fool to think he would settle down."

"Oh that's horrible." Morgana got a gleam in her eye. "Be right back." Morgana went to a particular older woman in the crowd and whispered something. She came back and sat down.

Gwen gave her a questioning look,

"Retribution for being a …"

"Ladies, may I have your attention." The auction organizer said at the front of the room. "We are about to have our preview. Gentlemen if you would please."

The men lined up along the stage. The women in the crowd went crazy. Merlin waved at Morgana. Arthur looked annoyed.

"Gentlemen, your shirts please." The auctioneer said.

Gwaine was the first one shirtless followed by Percival and Elyan. Leon and Lance very shyly removed their shirts.

Arthur stood there with his mouth open. Morgana never said he would have to take his shirt off.

Merlin started to unbutton his shirt. "Come on Arthur don't be shy."

"Fine." Arthur reluctantly took off his shirt too.

Gwen leaned over and whispered to Morgana. "I want that one. The blonde with the lovely…"

"That is my brother." Morgana looked shocked.

"Why is it that you haven't introduced us before now?" Gwen said. "He is delicious."

"Gross." Morgana looked disgusted. "He is a fool."

"First up to bid on is Lancelot Du Lac. He is a dance instructor."

"Ten thousand!" The older lady that Morgana spoke to cried out.

"Do I here ten thousand and one?" The auctioneer asked as she looked around.

Lance looked at Gwen. She shook her head no.

"No one? The ten thousand going once, twice, sold to Lady Marbry for ten thousand pounds."

Lancelot looked like he was about to be executed.

Morgana whispered. "I told her he was into bondage."

Gwen started to giggle.

"Next up. Gwaine Green. He is a male model."

Several hands flew up. Gwaine grinned and turned around and showed them his bum with a wiggle. Screams filled the room. He brought in eight thousand.

Percival Mercian, a fire fighter, was next he flexed his arms and did a few body builder poses as the ladies screamed. He went for seven thousand five hundred.

Leon Welsh, a policeman, was up for sale next. Mithian, a friend of Gwen's, bought him for seven thousand seven hundred fifty. From the way they were looking at each other, they had an arrangement in place.

Elyan Leodegrance, Gwen's brother, smiled sweetly and was purchased for seven thousand. A pretty girl in the back was very pleased at her victory.

"Ladies, this is Merlin Emrys he is a teacher of British literature." The auctioneer said.

"Twelve thousand!" Morgana yelled.

The room was filled with a chorus of disappointment as Morgana's high bid couldn't be matched.

"The last to be bid on is Arthur Pendragon. He is a publisher."

"Four thousand!" A red haired woman yelled out behind Gwen.

"Five thousand!" Gwen called out.

"Seven thousand!" A brunette near the back of the room called out.

Gwen sighed. "That was all I have."

"Keep bidding. Don't you have wedding money saved up?" Morgana reminded her.

"Yes, we had ten thousand." Gwen said, "The account is in my name but we both put in to it."

"Your's now. Bid woman." Morgana urged her.

"Eight thousand!" Gwen called out.

"Eleven thousand!" The brunette in the back row called out.

Gwen took a deep breath. It was mental but she was going to do it anyway. "Fifteen thousand!"

There was a hush in the room.

Arthur looked at the woman that had just bid on him and smiled.

Gwen felt her heart skip a beat.

"Going once, twice, sold to Guinevere Leodegrance for fifteen thousand. That is a new record."

The gentlemen introduced themselves to the ladies. They went to pay the bids.

Arthur leaned in and whispered in Gwen's ear. "I'll pay half."

"You don't have to." Gwen whispered back.

"It's the least I can do for you saving me from her."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Grace, my ex, was the brunette trying to outbid you. She is sure she can win me back."

Gwen nodded. "I accept then. I know all about ex's. Lance is my ex."

Arthur nodded. "He's an idiot."

"Thank you!" Gwen smiled. "Why don't we have dinner?"

Arthur grinned. "As long as I can keep my shirt on."

Gwen gave him a mischievous smile. "At least until desert."

Arthur blushed. "I didn't know it was that kind of auction."

"It's not but you are delicious." Gwen gave him a look that made Arthur blush more. "I cannot believe that Morgana never introduced us."

"You know my sister?" Arthur looked over at Morgana who waved and gave him a smirk. "That little…."

Gwen giggled. "Let's take the dinner to talk about all that and what you look like naked."

"I …. I think you have the wrong idea here." Arthur said.

"Last week I found the man I was going to marry in bed with another woman. I think I deserve a little fun." Gwen said. "Don't you like fun?"

"I love fun and I'm sure I would love to have fun with you….repeatedly." Arthur said. "But maybe we can get to know each other a little before there is any fun involved." Arthur smiled.

"Fine. We talk then we have fun." Gwen patted him on the chest. "Come along Arthur."

"Guinevere?" Arthur said as he looked at the charity receipt. "Your name is really 'Guinevere'?"

"Yes but no one calls me that. I'm Gwen." Gwen said.

"I remember my sister mentioned a 'Gwen'. You're the 'Gwen'? Arthur said.

"Yes I'm the Gwen."

"The one engaged to the guy who was sleeping his way through all her friends and had no idea what was going on?" Arthur frowned.

"Yes that's me. Oh and I used my wedding money to buy you." Gwen said.

"Oh that is perfect!" Arthur laughed. "Come here." Arthur grabbed her and kissed her slipping his tongue in her mouth. The kiss lasted several minutes and the parted breathless.

"What was that for?" Gwen asked. She slowly let go of his shirt that she was clutching.

"He was looking." Arthur whispered as he slowly let her go. "Lance is that one, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Gwen said.

"For the kiss or the revenge?" Arthur asked.

"Both." Gwen smiled and gave Lance a wave. "Let's just go get dinner."

"Then desert?" Arthur asked.

"We shall see." Gwen gave his bum a smack and laughed.

Arthur grinned and waved at Lance, who was looking very angry.

Lance started to follow them but his 'date' grabbed his arm and held him back.

Three hours later Gwen picked up her ringing mobile from the floor of Arthur's bedroom and answered it. "Lance I'm busy."

Arthur took the phone. "And she is about to even more so. Enjoy your date."

Gwen giggled and disconnected the call. She dropped the phone on the floor and didn't pick it back up until the next afternoon.


End file.
